yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Characters
These characters are the most important people to Yandere Simulator's plot. Some of the main characters are not implemented yet. Yandere-chan :Main Article: Yandere-chan Yandere-chan is the "protagonist" of Yandere Simulator and the character that the player controls throughout Story Mode, as well as the spinoff games Super Yandere 64 ''and ''Yandere Clicker. It is the player's job to get rid of Yandere-chan's rival before the Friday of that week for ten weeks, otherwise the rival will confess to Senpai and trigger a Heartbroken ending. YanChanPortaitWithoutHeadShadow.png|Yandere-chan. Senpai :Main Article: Senpai Senpai is the love interest of Yandere-chan and her obsession. If Yandere-chan can successfully eliminate all rivals in the game, then she will be able to confess her feelings to Senpai. If the player fails to eliminate Yandere-chan's current rival that week, the rival will confess her feelings, and Senpai will accept, leaving Yandere-chan heartbroken. Senpaimarch182017.png|Senpai. Info-chan :Main Article: Info-chan Info-chan is one of the key characters in Yandere Simulator, being Yandere-chan's main source of help and information. Some males, and even females, pay her lots of money for panty shots. The player can send her a picture of a person's face to get information about them. This feature doesn't currently work on anyone with an incomplete AI. By sending her panty shots of other students, Yandere-chan can ask for Panty Shot Favors from her as well. InfoStat.gif|Info-chan. Ryoba Aishi :Main Article: Ryoba Aishi The mother of Yandere-chan, who is a yandere and will be the protagonist of 1980s Mode.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642915683328638977 She will not appear in Story Mode for 10 weeks,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621143959121735680 as she is hunting down The Journalist.Basement Tape #10 The Basement Tapes explain more of her backstory. Froondly.png|Ryoba Aishi. Yandere-chan's Father :Main Article: ''Yandere-chan's Father Yandere-chan's father and Ryoba's husband. He is out of Story Mode for 10 weeks to assist his wife in chasing down The Journalist. The Basement Tapes explain more of his backstory. YanChanDad.PNG|Yandere-chan's father. Rivals :''Main Article: Rivals Every week during the 10 weeks in the game, a new female student will fall in love with Senpai and become Yandere-chan's rival. It is Yandere-chan's goal to eliminate the rival before Friday of each current week. There will be one rival per week.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669353542453342208 If she fails to do so, she will end up being heartbroken from Senpai and confessing to a rival to prevent sabotaging a rival. Hanako Yamada won't confess her love, rather she will make her brother promise not to get a girlfriend. Rivals have not been fully implemented yet, but when they are, the first girl planned to rival for Senpai's affections is Osana Najimi.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661279626191200256 Student_33.png|Osana Najimi. Amai Odayaka FULL.png|Amai Odayaka. Student_34HD.png|Kizana Sunobu. Tz-1.png|Oka Ruto. Asu Rito Full.png|Asu Rito. Muja Kina FUll.png|Muja Kina. Mida Rana Full.png|Mida Rana. Osoro Shidesu Full.png|Osoro Shidesu. Hanako Yamada Full.png|Hanako Yamada. Megami Saikou Full.png|Megami Saikou. The two placeholders for testing rivals are Kokona Haruka and Rival-chan.'' Rival-chan near a tree.png|Rival-chan. KokonaHarukaMarch18th2017.png|Kokona Haruka. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Students Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Males Category:Interactive Category:Akademi High Students Category:Rivals Category:Killable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Unkillable Category:Playable Characters Category:Customizable Category:Noninteractive Category:1980s Characters Category:Former Students Category:Adults Category:Club Leader